Sekuel Umi no Witch: Servant's Evil
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Ini kisah kita. kisah dua dunia. menjadi pelayanmu aku tak mengapa asal kau berada di sisiku selamanya/ Jangan mengucapkan kata menjijikan begitu, Baka/ bisakah Naruto mengubah status pelayan miliknya menjadi kekasih hati sang penyihir? inilah kisah musim panas Naruto memperjuangkannya cinta pandangan pertamanya pada sang penyihir, Gaara/ Mind Rnr?


A/N: Sekuel Summer yang Mizu janjikan karena sepertinya banyak yang request di antara ke empat Season. Ini juga sebuah exchange fict buat my beloved friend Kanon1010, include for my dearest reader^^. Menjadi sebuah multhichapter untuk seeason the series. Selamat menikmati …

**0o0**

Sekuel Umi no Witch: Servant's Evil

Disclaimer:

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Fantasy

Warning: Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU, alur cepat

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di samping

Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read

**0o0**

"Naruto dimana earl tea ku?"

"Naruto dimana pakaianku!"

"Naruto dimana kau letakkan sepatuku?"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Ya! Gaara! Kau berisik!" Pemuda pirang berseragam butler berwarna putih hitam itu memijit dahinya pusing mendengar teriakan dari sang pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan majikan atau mungkin masternya?

"Kau berteriak padaku?"

Sungguh Naruto tak bermaksud begitu namun salah pemuda itu sendiri yang membuatnya sekarang seperti boneka salju penuh dengan banyak barang di seluruh tubuhnya. Apa sang majikan lupa kalau ia hanya punya satu tangan dak tak memiliki sihir apa pun.

"Etto … tunggu, Gaar—Aghhh!"

Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa mengelus pelan tubuhnya yang baru saja dilempar Gaara kelangit-langit kediaman sang penyihir. Rasanya tubuhnya remuk redam. Apa Gaara memang tak pernah bisa memberi simpati sedikit pun.

"Kau kejam, Gaara."

"Berisik. Sekarang aku mau keluar. Kau boleh pulang tapi saat aku kembali kau harus kembali."

"Aku baru tahu penyihir sepertimu butuh sosisalisasi juga apa kau punya teman, Gaara?"

Penyihir bertato ai didahinya itu menyeringai pelan membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding dan rasanya malaikat maut sudah menari-nari disekelilingnya. Dasar mulut ember dan lihat sekarang apa yang akan terjadi karena ulahnya.

"Dasar baka, Naru!"

Bruk

"Itai!"

Sepertinya setahun berada di tempat yang sama bahkan mengenal sang pemuda, Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan setiap 'rasa sayang' Gaara yang terlampiaskan dengan tindak kekerasan di dalam rumah tangga(?) meringis nyeri merasakan beberapa tulangnya yang mungkin bergerser karena berciuman(?) dengan lantai ubin yang dingin untuk kedua kali hari ini.

"Dasar penyihir sadis! Ups." Naruto menutup mulutnya yang untuk kesekian kali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya bertemu alam baka secepatanya, namun ia bernapas lega saat tak melihat sosok berambut merah itu diruangan ini. Gaara sudah pergi sejak tadi.

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda yang baru saja memasuki semester tiga di salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang itu bukanlah seorang pekerja rumahan walau pakaian yang digunakannya sangat mendukung.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya melaksanakan janjinya pada sang penyihir yang sudah menempati hatinya sejak pertama kali manik jade dan safire keduanya bertemu.

Saat itu tak seorang pun percaya akan eksistensi Gaara bahkan Naruto tak memiliki bukti apa pun tentang pengalamannya di sebuah pelarian kecilnya waktu itu. Bahkan ia hampir gila mencari di semua peta di perpustakaan sekolahnya menemukan desa kecil tempat Gaara berada.

Syukur malah sang penyihir yang menampakkan diri di malam kelulusan Naruto dan mengatakan kalau Naruto harus menjadi pelayannya seumur hidup pemuda itu karena sudah mencuri miliknya yang berharga.

Ingat insiden ciuman di tengah laut itu? Hal itulah yang membuat sang penyihir kesal. Selama ribuan tahun tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuh dirinya dan saat itu seorang pemuda asing yang tak sengaja memasuki daerah kekuasaannya bahkan sudah berani melakukan tindakan asusila(?) padanya. Membuat Gaara mengklaim Naruto sebagai pelayan abadinya.

Lupakan soal status Naruto di sisi Gaara. Karena sepertinya virus cinta sudah menyebar ke otaknya yang mulai konslet dihantam Gaara setiap hari ke dinding rumah sang penyihir tanpa ampun.

Naruto tak pernah keberatan dengan setiap tindakan Gaara bahkan kalau pemuda itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelayan. Karena Gaara adalah cintanya dan pastinya harus menjadi miliknya.

"Aku harus pulang, sebentar lagi jam kuliahku di mulai," ujar Naruto cemas. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan setiap kerusakan dan keributan yang baru saja terjadi di kediaman Gaara.

"Haruskah aku memasuki pintu itu lagi?" tatapnya cemas pada pintu berwarna coklat emas di sisi kamar Gaara.

Tahukah kalian kalian kediaman Gaara bukanlah kediaman biasa. Gaara yang seorang penyihir—terakhir yang mungkin bisa ditemukan di muka bumi— tentu saja tak pernah suka bila tinggal di lautan manusia jadi ia memilih tinggal di lautan sebenarnya yaitu laut di desa terpencil yang tak terlihat nyata di dunia—karena dipasang perisai oleh sang penyihir.

Tinggal dengan ribuan makhluk laut lebih disukai sang penyihir dari pada tinggal dengan manusia penuh kebohongan dan sekarang Naruto juga berada di tempat sama. Alasan ia yang hanya manusia biasa bisa bernapas adalah sang penyihir yang mencekokinya dengan sejenis tanaman laut yang bisa membuat manusia bisa bernapas di dalam air.

Selama ini Naruto bebas keluar masuk kediaman Gaara melalui sebuah pintu penghubung yang bagi Naruto sangat tidak menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak kalau pintu itu tak pernah memberikan tempat yang pas baginya. Selalu saja muncul entah dimana yang kadang kala membuat Naruto harus bejalan kaki beratus kilometer bila tak menemukan seseorang yang baik hati mengantarkannya pulang.

"Semoga kali ini tepat. Aku sudah tak memiliki waktu lagi." Pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya takut akan dimana lagi ia muncul dengan disambut tatapan heran orang-orang disekitarnya dan Naruto sedikit merinding mengingat terakhir kali ia muncul—sebuah kebun binatang tak jauh dari rumanhnya namun di kandang buaya.

Mata Naruto mengerjap tak percaya saat ia menemukan rindang pepohonan disekelilingnya. Senyuman pun terukir di wajahnya, tentu saja ia mengenal dengan baik tempat ini hutan dibelakang kampusnya. Berhubung kelasnya berada dibelakang posisi saat ini tentu sangat menguntungkan bukan.

"Yeah! Aku tidak terlambat!"

"Kau berisik Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu menatap horor pada makhluk yang menyapanya dari belakang. Namun Naruto tertawa garing saat menemukan salah satu teman sekelasnya—Shikamaru—tertidur di bawah pohon dan terbangun karena teriakannya.

"Ah, Gomen Shika. Aku hanya terlalu senang."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menelisik tajam pada Naruto. Ia yakin kalau bocah berisik di tubuh pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya. Dan tentu saja in semua aneh.

"A—aku pergi dulu, Shika. Kelasku akan dimulai." Naruto segera berlari kencang menjauhi pemuda yang walau terlihat begitu adalah salah satu pemikir terhebat di universitasnya. Dan Naruto yakin kalau pemuda itu pasti menyadari ketidakberesan barusan, "untunglah Shika sepertinya tak peduli," ujar Naruto pelan saat melihat Shikamaru kembali merebahkan diri dan kelihatannya berniat bolos hari ini.

Naruto tak menyadari kalau manik gelap milik Shikamaru masih menatapnya dalam diam. Menandakan pemuda Nara itu penasaran akan sesuatu. Namun hanya tinggal menunggu waktu ia menemukan jawabannya.

Kembali tidurlah yang dilakukannya. Menutup matanya membiarkan suara langkah Naruto yang menghilang menjauh dari posisinya.

Sebuah cerita baru akan dimulai saat ini, kisah seorang pemuda yang berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari seorang penyihir laut yang bahkan tak pernah menganggap sebuah perasaan dan cinta adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Bisakah semua berjalan sesuai keinginannya saat beberapa kerikil sudah menunggunya. Sanggupkah ia bertahan saat sang penyihir menyimpan beberapa kisah tersendiri di dalam hatinya.

Menjadi seorang pelayan seorang hidup ataukah menjadi pelayan hati sang penyihir?

.

.

.

A/n: Ok, ini teaser untuk sekuel summer ne minna … bakal ada beberapa flashback nantinya. Semoga sekuel kali ini bisa membuat rasa penasaran sedikit berkurang ne^^

Otanjoubi omedettou, Gaara-kun semoga tetep langgeng ama Naru ya. Kalau gak, nikah ama Mizu adja gimana?#ditimpuk masa.

Bye … bye sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya …

Regard

Mizu


End file.
